1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to emergency survival and rescue breathing equipment, and more particularly to lightweight self-contained breathing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firemen and other rescue workers have long been confronted with the problems of obtaining breathable air while attempting to rescue victims from smoke-filled rooms. Commonly, firemen have used large tanks of breathing gas strapped to their backs and connected through pressure reducing regulators to a breathing mask in order to carry a supply of breathable gas with them into toxic or oxygen deficient environments. These tanks are often bulky and awkward as well as heavy, and although they supply a large quantity of breathable gas, they also present certain hazards to the firefighter. Such tanks usually include a valve at one end which, if damaged or broken by falling debris, for example, could cause the tank to become a rocket strapped to the firefighter's back. Also, the tank being outside the fireman's turnout coat, it could become snagged on surrounding structure and trap the fireman.
Generally, firemen only don the air tank when specifically required to perform a rescue. Since the breathing apparatus commonly worn by firefighters is so bulky and cannot be worn at all times, problems may occur at the fire site. For example, firefighters have on occasion entered burning buildings without breathing apparatus, observed unconscious victims in need of rescue, and returned to their vehicle to don their breathing apparatus before finally rescuing the victim. Such a delay in performing the rescue could, and often does, mean the difference between life and death to the victim. Also, firefighters may lose their own lives if they encounter a smoke-filled environment and do not have breathing apparatus available to them.
Accordingly, one feature of the present invention is that it provides non bulky, light weight breathing apparatus which is part of the fireman's uniform, and is easily carried at all times for use only when needed. Conventional tanks may be used to augment the breathing gas supply when extended breathing time is required.